


Clint - A Roommates story

by JackAyward



Series: Roommates [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:04:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackAyward/pseuds/JackAyward
Summary: Clint thought that at that point he would already have a successful career. He would already have written some books, be a famous writer...that was the plan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> I told you I have some stuff in my mind when I finished Roommates and obviously it was about Clint and Peter. They surprised me, when I was writing for being something I wasn't planning and that became one of my favorite couples to write, so I had to write a little more.  
> Hope you guys like it.

**Clint**

 

Clint thought that at that point he would already have a successful career. He would already have written some books, be a famous writer...that was the plan.

 

But then, after graduation, he started working on a publishing company reading new materials and as an assistant of a senior publisher. So his job was basically to find new authors and see them get deals, while he was trapped in cubicle reading ten 50 shades of Grey copycats for each interesting book he found, besides all the coffee he had to bring his boss. 

 

He thought he would be happy, renting a charming apartment to live with his boyfriend, Peter. They would cook together, watch movies, had sex whenever they wanted. Hell, Peter should be wearing his mark at the point. The reality was that they lived in a small, shitty apartment with weird neighbors, no view and almost no hot water. Peter was an intern at a hospital in Manhattan, always working long hours, arriving home too tired for anything other than a foot massage and some conversation.

 

He didn't regret dating Peter. Of course not! Peter was the love of his life, but...he just thought routine wouldn't swallow them that early.

 

Clint almost didn't see his friends anymore too. Not like he did, at least. Life happened for everyone.

 

Everyone except Clint.

 

Peter and Bucky were following their dream of becoming doctors. He liked that his best friend worked with his boyfriend. Tony was doing a second masters at least that was he thought. He stopped following when he started to study spatial physics with Bruce.

 

Even Steve, the most lost of them all was the hottest artist in New York right now. He worked under a pseudonym, so no one knew who was the mind before the amazing paintings he did. That way he could be successful, but still grow organic strawberries on their little garden. Bucky and Steve had the fairy tale relationship...or at least Clint thought they had.

 

“Hey... I made you coffee.” Peter said kissing his temple. Peter was always up before him. Lately he didn't see when the omega arrived. Peter was doing night shift after night shift. He said the best cases appeared by night. Clint hated to sleep alone. It took him too much time to fall asleep when Peter wasn't there.

 

“There's bread on the microwave.” Peter said looking at the mirror. He was even more handsome than when they were in college. “Don't be late.”

 

“Where are you going?” Clint asked sleepy.

 

“I'm gonna meet Steve for breakfast.” Peter said. “I don't see him in a while.”

 

“I don't see you in a while.” Clint mumbled. Peter didn't seem to hear.

 

“There's a list for grocery shopping on the fridge.” Peter said. “Tony probably gonna show up, so I won’t be back before dinner...probably, you know Tony.”

 

“Okay…” That was no surprise.

 

“See you.” Peter said and kissed his cheek. Clint grabbed his boyfriend arm and pulled him to a proper kiss. “Wow…”

 

“That's how you say goodbye to your alpha.” Clint said smirking.

 

“I’m sorry...uh...see you later than.” Peter said surprised and kissed his cheek again.

 

That was another thing that was getting under his skin lately. He was feeling a bit castrated to say the least. Peter made more money than him, made most of the house's decisions. Besides, he felt stupid when they shared stories about their jobs. He would tell some meaningless gossip about the people on his office while Peter had saved somebody’s life.

 

It was on that scenario of disappointment and insomnia that he started to write his first novel. He didn’t tell anyone though. When he went to a dinner at his friends, he bit his tongue and avoided bragging about it when everybody were telling news. But most of all to Peter. He always told his boyfriend everything. But he felt like it would lessen his accomplishment.

 

‘Hey I started to write a book!’

 

‘Cool...I assisted a heart transplant surgery today.’

 

Besides, he dreamed about telling Peter that he wrote a book and already have a publishing deal. That they would have money to go live in a better place. He wanted to make him proud, not fill him with expectations.

 

Clint wrote at night when Peter was at the hospital. He didn’t sleep much when the omega wasn’t home so he used the time to work on his secret project. It was the best part of his day. That brought him a lot of conflicts. First he was very much relieved because he definitely had chosen the right profession, but he felt a little guilty that he was enjoying so much to spend time by himself and that the best part of his day didn’t involved Peter. He thought that Peter might feel the same, but it was undeniable that they were distant.

 

They were having less sex and the sex itself had seen better days. The worse of all it was that Peter didn’t seem to notice. He didn’t seem to realize Clint’s struggles whilst Clint noticed every mood change on his partner’s life.

 

Maybe if he went well on the other areas of his life he wouldn’t pay that much attention to Peter’s. But was how he was. He was an alpha goddammit! His omega’s well being was his priority.  
And that was where things got ugly. Peter still wasn’t his.

 

Steve, Tony and even Natasha already showed their marks. Tony was marked before college ended. Bucky made sure to bound with Steve right when they started to live together. Nat went on a trip to France with Murdock and went back with hers. Clint was anxious about marking Peter. It was all he thought when they started to share an apartment, but Peter didn’t have the time. He never stopped taking his suppressants, he couldn’t afford to lose a whole week on the hospital to deal with a heat.

 

Clint said to himself that it was fine...but he was starting to get resentful. He was so sure about Peter’s love before, but now...he was starting to thinking he was losing him. Watching those medical TV shows where doctors were always doing it between surgeries didn’t help at all.

 

He went grocery shopping after work made dinner and wait for Peter. His boyfriend ate the meal quickly telling Clint stuff about the hospital and about Steve and Tony. Apparently they would have to go to another one of Steve’s expositions. Clint wasn’t paying much attention for the simple reason that he didn’t sleep with Peter in almost three weeks. He wanted sex. He wanted more than that, ee wanted to through all the things on the ground and fuck the omega on the table until he passed out.

 

“Come here baby.” He said when the finished dinner and Peter started to put the dishes on the dishwasher. He couldn’t understand how he spent so much time without that. Peter tasted awesome like always. Kissing his boyfriend always made him fell out of his body.

 

“Wow…” Peter said already breathless. Clint scent was already spiking and he could notice the effects on the omega. He could feel Peter shivering under his touch. He grabbed his legs and put him on the counter.

 

“I miss you baby.” He said and bit his neck. He wanted to give him the ultimate bite.

 

“I miss you too.” Peter cried. “Oh Clint!”

 

“I need you...” Clint said taking Peter’s shirt off. He started to kiss the omega's chest breathing in his scent when he heard his least favorite sound in the world. Peter’s page.

 

“Clint…” Peter said giving pulling his hair gently. “Baby...I need to answer that.” He went to grab his pager that still was on the table. Clint didn’t resist and went with him, kissing the back of his neck in the process. “Shit!” Peter muttered. “I need to go to hospital."

 

“What?” Clint asked and bit Peter’s shoulder, that was gonna leave a mark for sure. “Give me...fithteen minutes.” He said and started to put his hand inside Peter’s pants.

 

“Baby...no! I can’t.” Clint ignored his boyfriend turned him around and kissed his mouth. He didn’t want to hear Peter protests.

 

“Clint…” Peter said between kiss. “I sorry.” Peter pushed him away a little bit.

 

“Fifteen minutes.” Clint bagged.

 

“I can’t…” Peter said looking at his pager again. “I’m taking care of newborns now...”

 

Clint never hated babies until that moment.

 

“I’m sorry baby…” Peter said and kissed him. “Besides I don’t want to have quick sex, do you?”

 

At that point Clint was accepting anything. But he let Peter go anyway.

 

“What time do you come back?” Clint asked trying to disguise his frustrations.

 

“Tomorrow morning probably.” Peter said gathering his stuff. "I love you." He said, kissed his cheek and left. 

 

Peter arrived when Clint was leaving for work. He hated when that happened. Clint had to look at Peter’s tired face and leave him. He knew his boyfriend wanted to stay in bed with him, but there was nothing they could do.

 

\--

 

“Congratulations Clint…” His boss told him. “That was a good deal.”

 

Clint just smiled. They had found another crappy chick lit, that probably would sell millions of copies and turn into a crappy movie. He was so sick of that. He was a better writer than that lady. The author was smiling broadly shaking everyone’s hand.

 

“Thank you so much.” She said to Clint. She was a middle age beta housewife, that had three kids and wrote after the kids went to sleep. If she could get a deal, Clint definitely could too. He just had to finish that goddamn book!!!

 

“You’re welcome.” Clint said trying to sound nice.

 

“Charles told me you were the one that read my book first…” She said emotional. “Thank you !! You were the first one to like it!”

 

Like was a bit too much. He worked on finding new materials and as an assistant for some years now. He thought he would already get a promotion. But he was good at his job, so his boss made everything to let him nailed to his desk while he got all the credit.

 

“Excuse me.” Clint said leaving the woman behind looking surprised. He had to get out.

 

“FUCK!” He yelled punching the paper case on the toilet.

 

“Rough day?” Someone asked next to him. It was Bob. He got hired a year before Clint, but he had been promoted twice.

 

“Rough life.” Clint said running his hand over his face. “I’m stuck.”

 

“Another chick lit?” Bob asked and Clint rolled his eyes.

 

“Don’t be like that!” Bob said putting his hand on Clint’s shoulders. “I’m gonna be the one that will have to market that shit!”

 

“Yeah...but you make three times more than me.” Clint said bitter.

 

“You’re right.” Bob said. “Be patient Clint, when I become senior you are coming with me.”

 

Bob always said that. He knew Clint was too good for his job, but he couldn’t do anything other than watch his friend die a little every time he sat on that cubicle.

 

“You know what? This is my fault!” Clint said looking at himself at the mirror. “This is all my fault!!”

 

If he didn’t let his boss walk over him, if he dedicated himself to his book right after he left college...if he was a better alpha for Peter. It was all his fault!!

 

“Don’t be so hard on yourself…” Bob said smiling.

 

“Be nice with myself didn’t get me too far.” Clint said and got out of the toilet.

 

He went to his table, grabbed his things and started to leave.

 

“Barton...bring me some coffee…” His boss asked him when he was passing his room. “Where are you going?”

 

“Home...family emergence.” Clint muttered and didn’t expect an answer. Clint worked more than he should anyway.

 

It was a little after lunch so probably his boyfriend was at home. He texted him excited telling Peter he was going to arrive early. For his surprise Peter was already at the hospital again. The baby he was taking care of had a heart condition. Peter had to watch him carefully.

 

Clint started to walk towards the train station drowned in anger and disappointment, when he changed path. Maybe he could just have a coffee with Pete?

 

He walked ten blocks towards Peter’s work intending to surprise his boyfriend. He was the one that got surprised instead. He went to hospital cafeteria to buy coffee and surprise Peter, but his boyfriend was already there...having coffee with someone else.  
“He is not an alpha...he is not an alpha.” Clint repeated to himself when he crossed the cafeteria clenching his teeth.

 

“Hey!” Peter said surprised. “What are doing here?”

 

‘Yeah definitely an alpha!!!’ Clint realized when he approached them.

 

“Well...I figured this would be the only way I could see you for at least five minutes.” Clint muttered.

 

Peter just gaped.

 

“Uh...hi...Hank McCoy.” The other doctor, a tall, dark haired guy, said offering his hand. He wore glasses and looked smarter than Clint. He was also taller than Clint, and that made him even angrier for some reason.

 

“Good for you.” Clint said.

 

“Clint…” Peter said with wide eyes.

 

“Can I have five minutes?” Clint asked.

 

“Yeah…” Peter said wanting to take Clint away from Hank.

 

“Really? You don’t have 20 minutes to have lunch with your boyfriend, but have time to share coffee with…” He bit his tongue.

 

“What?” Peter asked surprised. “He is my boss! Yeah… that guy you just mistreated, is my fucking boss!!”

 

“Oh...well that explain all the flirty smiles.”

 

“What...what the fuck is wrong with you?” Peter asked.

 

“What is wrong with me?” Clint repeated angrily. “My work, sucks! My apartment sucks!! And my boyfriend probably wants to dump me!!”

 

“I’m not gonna dump you!!” Peter said shocked.

 

“No?” Clint asked. “So why you don’t let me mark you?”

 

Peter just gaped.

 

“Waiting for someone better to appear?” Clint asked. “That’s what I am, right? A step...a really, really good one, you’ve been using since Matt and Wade.”

 

Peter was so shocked he was speechless.

 

Clint ran his hand over his face. He knew he screwed up...that was really low, but he couldn’t control himself. He was about to apologize when Peter turned around.

 

“Pete wait…” Clint called and grabbed his arm.

 

“I have surgery later.” Peter said emotionless. “I don’t have time for this.”

 

Good...now things were perfect.

 

Clint paced around his apartment until Peter arrived.

 

‘It’s gonna be fine...you just screwed up. He's gonna forgive you. He always does.’ Clint kept thinking. ‘Of course he is gonna forgive you, you just had a bad day...more like a bad year!’

 

Peter arrived and all the excuses Clint had rehearsed got caught up in his throat. Peter looked different. More tired than usual and he looked like he had cried.

 

“Hi…” Clint said when Peter passed by him without saying anything. “Pete...I...uh…” Clint started, but Peter went to their bedroom.

 

“What are you doing?!?” Clint asked panicking when he saw Peter putting some clothes on his backpack. “Peter!!”

 

“I’m gonna sleep at Tony’s…” Peter said and Clint noticed he was trying not cry.

 

“What?!” Clint said shocked. “C’mon...I’m sorry. Peter, I’m really sorry!! I don’t know what came over me…”

 

“My baby died.” Peter said.

 

Clint just looked at him without understanding what he meant.

 

“The baby I was taking care of at the hospital.” Peter said pushing more clothes inside the backpack. “He died a couple hours ago.”

 

“Shit...I’m sorry Pete.” Clint said and started to approach his boyfriend. “How are you feeling?”

 

“What do you think!?” Peter snorted and looked at him for the first time. He was crying now.

 

“Peter...baby, I…”

 

“I can’t deal with this right now.” Peter said drying his tears. “Whatever is your problem or our problem...I can’t deal with it right now.” He was shaking a little. “FUCK!” He shouted when he tried to close the backpack but the zipper was apparently stuck.

 

Clint wanted to say so many things to him on that moment. He wanted to say how much he loved him and how sorry he was for everything. He wanted to say that he was working hard and the fact that that life was the best he could provide for him was eating him alive for more than a year. He wanted to ask Peter to stay, he wanted to ask Peter to not leave him. Instead, he grabbed his backpack and closed for him. The way Peter pulled away from him made him think he was right.

 

“Go to your aunt...” Clint said seriously. “Instead of Tony’s.”

 

Peter nodded surprised.

 

“I’m gonna call you a cab.” He said and left the room before Peter said anything.

 

Peter went away awkwardly. When the door closed, Clint panicked. He never felt so distant from Peter...from anyone. He sat on the couch and stared at the turned off Television. Clint thought about calling Natasha, he always went for her when he was lost, but something kept him from doing it. He knew what he needed, he knew what would make him feel good, what would make his mind forget about everything else.

 

He made a giant cup of coffee, it's not like he was gonna be able to sleep. Sat on his bed and started to write. He was almost ending his book, but he couldn’t find a great way to finish it. He imagined it being a book series, but wrote a first that would be able to function by himself in case he couldn’t publish another one. It was a complete story that set possibilities for a bunch of other stories. His head had been already filled with ideas for the next ones.

 

Clint turned the music up and cried as he wrote his last chapters inhaling the scent of his beloved omega. He always listened to music while writing. It made him channel his emotions and focus on what he was writing. He also loved to have a soundtrack for the scenes he was building.

 

The hours passed and Clint hadn't noticed. He woke up from his trance when he felt his phone vibrating. He had several missed calls, most from Bucky, some from Peter, one from Tony and one from Natasha. And several texts.

 

**“What the fuck happened between you and Peter?” ~ Bucky.**

**“I’ve got to my aunt’s house...just letting you know.” ~Peter.**

 

That warmed his heart a little.

 

**“Are you okay?” ~Bucky.**

**“Dude…do you want me to come over?” ~Bucky.**

**“I’m starting to get worried asshole… if you don’t reply I’m gonna call Nat!” ~Bucky.**

**“I called Nat and she told me to give you some space…but I’m gonna stop by tomorrow!! Nat is coming too.” ~Bucky.**

**“Clint, if you don’t answer your phone in twenty minutes I’ll you go to your place.” ~Nat.**

**“I’m getting worried.” ~Nat.**

**“You have five minutes...” ~Nat.**

 

‘Shit!’

 

He looked at the watch and he still had three minutes.

 

He quickly sent her a text.

 

_“Hey...Nat. I’m fine...I just ignored my phone for a while. I’m sorry, you don’t need to come over.”_

 

“I already had grabbed my purse.” Nat said over the phone.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s okay...How are you?” She said relaxing.

 

“Feeling like shit.”

 

“I imagined.”

 

“He is not gonna leave you. I hope you know that...just...everything is hard now, but it will be fine Clint. He loves you.” 

 

“I know…”

 

God blessed Natasha. She knew him enough to know that he didn’t want to be bothered so she gave him some time. Bucky would definitely had come over if she hasn’t convince him otherwise. Clint made a quick break for shower and more coffee and went back to his book. He didn’t felt that inspired in weeks. He poured his pain on his words and the end of his book turned out to be a lot more dramatic than he was intending when he started.

 

It was already morning when he finished. He called work and told he wouldn’t be able to go. His boss were furious, but Clint didn’t mind. If everything went fine, he wasn’t gonna need that job anymore. He would get the greatest promotion of all. His dream job. Be able to live from his writing. Have a fan base, go to book events...maybe write for a magazine or a newspaper.

 

He stood away from coffee and tried to sleep a little. He needed to be his best for edit roughly his book. Clint had already read his story so many times, but he needed to make sure everything he wrote the night before was good and in sync with the rest of his work.

 

He worked most of the day and the night making so stops for food and to walk around the neighborhood to clear his mind. Clint wanted to make sure it didn’t have any plot holes, he hated when he read those. That made him put so many stories on the rejected pile.

 

Clint realized that his mediocre job taught him some stuff. He was basically writing the story he wanted to read on that tiny desk he worked on. He wrote the novel he wanted to be discovered.

 

Peter didn’t go back home. He sent him text telling he got a day off from the hospital and that he was gonna spend it with his aunt. Clint beat himself up some more for waste one of Peter’s days off with some stupid fight.

 

He managed to convince his friends to not stop by, Clint needed more time to himself and he wasn’t sure he would be able to bear a whole conversation about his relationship with Peter and the bad things on his life. He didn’t need to talk, he needed to work on his book. In peace.

 

At night, he wanted to do what he wanted to do since he started his secret project, he went print it. It was ready...well not ready, but it was good for present at the office. He put a pseudonym on the cover, he didn’t want to anyone to know he wrote that while they were reading. He would freak out. Clint still had to work on how he accepted critics.

 

“Hi…” He said going in his boss’s room. Well Charles wasn’t exactly his boss, technically he was his boss's boss. But he was the one Clint went when he found a good story.

 

“Look who decided to come to work.” His boss Daniel said smiling. He wasn’t a bad person, but Clint just hated yes-man type of people.

 

“Is everything okay, Clint?” Charles asked.

 

“Yes…” Clint said nervously. “I got you a new story.”

 

“Really?” Charles asked raising one brow. He was a middle age alpha that ran his family company. He loved books, more than that, he loved stories and how people connected with them. “A good one?”

 

“I hope so…” Clint said smiling. “No! It’s definitely a good one.” He said more confident.

 

“Okay…” Charles said.

 

“Clint...c’mon. You have a lot of work to do.” Daniel interrupted. “Your absence yesterday left a lot of stuff accumulated.”

 

“I’m gonna get on that sir.” Clint said and went away nervously about leaving his baby.

 

Clint worked anxious and happily the rest of the day. No matter what would happen next he just wrote a novel. He couldn’t believe that. He couldn’t wait to tell Peter.

 

\--

 

“Hi…” He said to May Parker when she opened the door.

 

“Hi, Clint.” She said smiling. “How are you?”

 

“Uh...Better.” Clint managed to say. He knew Peter had told her everything and that made him feel guilty. “I’m here to pick Peter up.” Clint said awkwardly. He was always comfortable around May, but that night everything was different.

 

“Yeah...I know.” She said and kept analyzing him with a gentle smile on her face.

 

“I’m ready...let’s go.” Peter said and kissed his aunt’s cheek. She was going or arriving from work because she was dressed in scrubs.

 

They walked silently towards the train. That was so much he wanted to but he didn’t know how. He reached out and grabbed Peter’s hand instead, walk next to him and not hold his hand was very weird for him.

 

“So…” Peter said. “You are not gonna say anything?”

 

“I’m trying.” Clint said looking at the ground.

 

“What happened?” Peter asked and Clint sighed.

 

“I...I’m not happy.” Clint said finally. There was no point in trying to say anything but the truth.

 

Peter seemed to get trouble finding what he would say next. “Okay...uh...what do you wanna do about it?”

 

“I already did.” Clint said and Peter frowned. “Are you happy, Pete?”

 

The question took him by surprise.

 

“I’m happy with you…” He said quietly. “I know I hadn’t been present lately, but it’s just a phase I guess...I’ll try to spend fewer hours at the hospital. I’m gonna think of something, just don’t give up.”

 

Clint looked at his boyfriend with wide eyes.

 

“What? Are you really thinking this is your fault?” Clint asked.

 

“Well...you said it yourself. I mean kind of.” Peter said scratching his head. “There’s nothing going on with me and Dr. McCoy, he is…”

 

“I know…” Clint interrupted him. “I wasn’t suspicious. That was just me being a gigantic asshole and taking all my frustrations on you.”

 

“I’m sorry baby.” Clint said when Peter didn’t say anything. “I’m not being a good alpha for you lately, am I?”

 

“Clint...you are just figuring stuff out.” Peter said. “That was douche move, but I get it. I get you. I just wasn’t in a good moment either, so I just thought it was better for us to wait things got clearer.”

 

“I know...but seeing you put those clothes in that backpack scared the shit out of me!”

 

They were standing at the platform. The cold wind was waving Peter’s hair and Clint got himself thinking Peter never looked that beautiful.

 

“I’m sorry.” Peter said smiling a little.

 

“It was my fault.” Clint said and got closer. He caressed his boyfriend face and felt a pinch on his stomach. He was so anxious and Peter normally was what made him feel better. “I miss you.”

 

“I miss you too.” Peter said and they kissed while the train passed by.

 

The train was unusually empty so they sat side by side never stopping holding hand.

 

“Do you wanna quit your job?” Peter asked after a moment. He was with his head lied on Clint’s shoulder and the alpha was enjoying his scent. “I could support us for a while…”

 

Clint sighed. He hated that.

 

“It’s just for a while.” Peter said again. “You don’t have to be like that. We already fight over this so many times. I don’t want have this fight again.”

 

“I know...but I’m not gonna quit my job. Not now.”

 

“But you hate that job.”

 

“I don’t hate it…” Clint said and Peter looked at him incredulous.

 

“Fine...but we need the money and things are gonna change soon.” Clint said trying not smile too much. Peter frowned. “I have to tell you something...promise you are not gonna be mad?”

 

“What have you done?” Peter asked.

 

“Nothing bad…” Clint said trying to tranquilize him.

 

“Well, I’m getting the vibe that it’s bad.”

 

“It isn’t! It’s just that I kept it secret.” Clint said.

 

“Why?” Peter asked surprised. “I mean, can you just tell me what it is?!”

 

“I wrote a book.” Clint said nervously.

 

“What?” Peter said surprised. “Like...uh...a…”

 

“A novel.” Clint completed.

 

“Wow…” Peter said confused. “That is...That is fucking awesome!!!!” He said smiling. “Why didn’t you tell me?” He wasn’t smiling the much anymore.

 

“I just...I wasn’t sure if I was gonna make it.”

 

“Of course you were gonna make it!!” Peter said.

 

“I...I didn’t want to cause you any expectations.” Clint said. “I was already putting too much pressure on myself. I didn’t want to disappoint you.”

 

Peter frowned for a moment and then kissed his cheek. “I love you.”

 

He said surprising Clint.

 

“You have to stop doing this, you know.” Peter said. “I love you and I wanna be with you and I think you are an amazing guy and an amazing alpha...the best alpha!!”

 

Clint just gaped.

 

“Stop thinking that you are not good enough because you don’t have an amazing job that pays a huge amount of money. I’m tired to say to you that I don’t care about the money.”

 

“But I do...you deserve better ,Pete.” Clint insisted although Peter was right, they already had that fight too many times. “We deserve better. It sucks that you work so hard and we live so far. I want to give the best for you.”

 

“You don’t have to...that is my responsibility too!!” Peter sighed. “But it does not matter right now. You wrote a fucking book!”

 

“I did…” Clint said smiling. “I gave it to Charles yesterday.”

 

“What did he say about it?” Peter asked anxiously.

 

“He didn’t finish yet.”

 

“And when I’m gonna read this mysterious book?”

 

Clint sighed. He didn’t want Peter to read yet. It probably would change a little until it get published, but he knew his boyfriend wouldn’t give him peace until he read the damn book. He tried to convince him to wait at least him print another manuscript, but Peter was irreducible. He started to read on Clint’s computer that night and he couldn't bear the expectations.

 

Clint kept studying his lover expressions while he was curled on the couch with the notebook on his lap.

 

“Are you liking it?” Clint asked giving Peter a cup of tea.

 

“Yeah, yeah...go to sleep.” Peter said waving him off.

 

“Aren’t you coming?”

 

“Soon…” Peter said. “Get out! You're watching me read and it's creeping me out.”

 

Clint kissed the top of his head and went to bed a little upset. He was really waiting for some makeup sex. Weirdly, he slept very well and when he woke up he found Peter sleeping on the couch with the notebook still on his lap.

 

“Pete…” He whispered. “Baby wake up…”

 

“What...what?” Peter mumbled.

 

“You slept on the couch you goof.”

 

“Shit…” Peter said sleepy.

 

“Go to bed…” Clint said taking the notebook. “Do you have to go to hospital?”

 

“I have a night shift.” Peter said yawning. “Shit, my back is killing me.”

 

Peter went to sleep and Clint went to work. Charles had read only the beginning and didn’t give any opinion about the book. When he was about to leave though, he got a text from Peter.

 

**“I’m late for work and it’s all your fault!!!! I can’t stop reading that fucking book!!!!”**

 

That put a smile on his face.

 

He went have dinner with Bucky and Natasha after work. He had been able to postpone some days, but he couldn’t do it forever.

 

“So...are you guys good?” Bucky asked with his mouth full of spaghetti.

 

“Yeah…” Clint said. “I stopped being an asshole and apologized.”

 

“That usually works.” Nat said frowning at Bucky. “Sometimes I don’t know what Steve saw on you…”

 

Clint laughed.

 

“Oh...and you too.” Nat said pointing at him. “How can Peter be so smart and so dumb at the same time?”

 

“Oh shut up...you love us too.” Bucky said smiling with his teeth full with sauce.

 

“No…” Nat said raising a brow. “I just hang out with you because your family is rich.” She said to Bucky. “And with you...pitty I guess.”

 

“Your cold facade is getting weaker every year, you know?” Clint said smiling.

 

Nat just smiled back.

 

\--

 

“Clint...can you come to my office.” Charles called him. He finished whatever Daniel made him do it and went to Charles's office.

 

“Hey...do you want to see me?”

 

“Yeah, come on in.” Charles said and Clint noticed that Bob was there too.

 

“So...what’s going on?” Clint asked. He had no idea what was going on. Maybe Bob actually got him a promotion working on marketing.

 

“This is good.” Charles said showing him a manuscript. His manuscript! “This is really good.”

 

Clint froze on his chair. “You think?”

 

“Yeah...I usually read those over the weekend, but I couldn’t stop this.” Charles said looking through the manuscript. “When you get to the middle the mystery...I just had to find out.” He said smiling. “This is good...it has some small problems, but nothing a good editing won’t fix.”

 

“What problems?!” Clint asked concerned, ignoring the fact that Charles just showed interest at the book.

 

“Well...I felt a little difference on the rhythm, the beginning and the end seemed very different, it’s almost like the author wrote it in two completely different moments of his life, I mean...I want to talk to the author...figure this out.” Charles said still looking through it. “This is good” He said for the third time. “More than that, this is different, this guy...he has a different voice.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah...don’t you think?”

 

Clint was only able to nod.

 

“I wanna talk to this James...Romanov.” Charles said looking at the fake name on the cover. “What is this...Russian?” Charles asked and Bob shrugged. “Anyway...Bob is gonna take care of these. These guy obviously writes for a younger audience so I believe Bob is the right guy for the job.”

 

“Yes I am.” Bob said smiling. “And I can’t wait to read it. You guys are talking so much good stuff about it.”

 

“You’re gonna like it.” Charles said. “It’s your wheelhouse…anyway. Since you were the one that found this, I was thinking that you could help Bob out, what do you think?”

 

“It’s a spot on the marketing team.” Bob said with a big bright smile. Clint were always amazed with his bright perfect white teeth. “What do you think? If you say yes - of course you’re gonna say yes - your first job it’s to find this guy and bring him in.”

 

“We can get a great deal out of this.” Charles said. “I mean...I think this can be a series. The end...oh my God, the end blew my mind.” Clint was thinking he was having a stroke. “It was good, but it left a big question.”

 

Clint was actually sweating.

 

“Are you okay buddy?” Bob asked him. “You look a little pale."

 

“Uh...I can’t.” Clint managed to say.

 

“What?” Bob asked frowning.

 

“I can do this. I can be on the marketing team.” Clint said running his hand over his head. He couldn’t believe that, his dream was happening right in front of him.

 

“Why not?” Charles asked concerned.

 

“I...uh...James Romanov doesn’t exist.” He said trying to breathe.

 

“Excuse me?” Charles said confused.

 

“It’s me. I wrote this.” Clint said finally. “James Romanov it’s a pseudonym. I didn’t want you to know that I wrote this, before you read...I’m the author, this story is mine.”

 

“Wow…” Bob said shocked.

 

Charles frowned at him for a moment.

 

“You wrote this?” Charles asked and Clint nodded.

 

“I’ve been writing every night for about seven months. I had this idea at college, It actually started as short story for a creative writing class I took.”

 

“Clint this is…”

 

“Good?” Clint completed.

 

“Awesome.” Charles said. “Amazing, that means that I don’t have to battle for this with a bunch of other publishers. I mean...we are gonna do this, right?”

 

Clint took a deep breath.

 

“That depends on what you are gonna say next.” He said and Charles smiled.

 

\--

 

Clint was almost floating. He couldn’t believe what just happened. Charles offered him a good deal. It was a standard deal for first publications, but with a lot of benefits. Clint explained to him, that he was thinking about making that into a series and how would develop. Charles loved the idea! Clint wasn’t sure how things would happen yet, but he definitely had a lot to tell.

 

Bob took the manuscript home and was going to read as soon as possible. They would start to work on a marketing plan. Also, Clint quit his job. He had another job now. He was a fucking author, he couldn’t believe that!

 

Clint was walking home, waiting for his alarm clock to wake from that incredible dream, instead he found his boyfriend crying on the kitchen table.

 

“Pete?! What the fuck...what happened?” He asked alarmed.

 

“Oh my God!” Peter said. “I can believe it!! You BASTARD!!”

 

“What?!” Clint asked confused. What he had done?

 

“You killed her!!!! You killed Beth” Peter yelled and Clint frowned deeply. “Right when they solved the whole mystery...you fucking killed Beth, I just can’t believe it!”

 

“Oh...you finished the book?” Clint asked surprised. “What did think? You liked?”

 

“I HATE IT!!” Peter yelled. “Brought her back!! NOW!” He yelled pushing the notebook towards Clint.

 

“No…” Clint said smiling. “I can’t, that is the story. I wanted to add some drama at the end.”

 

“Why?!!” Peter said pissed. “I loved Beth, she was my favorite character!!”

 

“I loved her too.” Clint said. “If it makes you feel any better I cried when I wrote it.”

 

“It doesn’t!!” Peter said angrily. “Changed it!!”

 

“I can’t baby…”

 

“Yes you can!” Peter insisted. “You are the author!”

 

“Yeah...but I liked it like this and Charles liked too.” Clint said and Peter gaped. “He liked so much he offered me deal. No big deal...just a bunch of cash a great marketing team and a promise to publish the whole series.”

 

“Holy shit!! CLINT THIS IS AMAZING!!!” Peter shouted and threw himself on Clint’s arms.

 

“Too bad you didn't like it.”

 

“Are you kidding. I loved it!!” Peter said kissing him. “I just hated that you killed Beth. Did she really has to die?”

 

“Yeah...I’m afraid so.” Clint said picking his boyfriend up. “It’s Andrew story...her death adds a good drama to it.”

 

“Why couldn’t be her story?!” Peter asked as Clint took him towards the bedroom.

 

“Because...well I won’t say anything, I know how you hate spoilers!!” He said kissing Peter’s neck.

 

“Asshole!” Peter said laughing.

 

“Stop talking...this is one of the best days of my life and I wanna celebrate with sex...a lot of sex.”

 

Peter looked him with wide eyes before they both fell onto bed.

 

“Wait…” Peter said and pushed him a little.

 

“What?!” Clint asked upset. “You have to go to the hospital…”

 

“No.” Peter said sitting up. “I need you to tell you something…”

 

Clint frowned.

 

“I’ve been thinking and uh...I want...I want you to mark me.” He said and Clint was taken by surprise.

 

“Uh…”

 

“You were right! I said I wanted to wait because of my job, but I just wasn’t ready. I mean...it always scared me a little.” Peter said quickly. “And I feel so safe with you, that I never needed nothing more...but in reality, I guess I always wanted, but was too afraid to actually do it. I know it’s stupid, I mean, it’s you, you would never hurt me and we are a great team, aren’t we? I was just being stupid…”

 

Clint stopped him with a kiss. God if he got one more good news he would explode.

 

“I love you.” Clint said.

 

“I love you too.” Peter said. “And I want to be yours...forever.”

 

\--

 

Clint was walking home very tired. He spent the whole day picking covers for his book. Bob was insane about the whole thing, Clint really appreciated that he liked the book and was so invested in, but it was a lot of work. He just wanted to end his day with Peter. His boyfriend stopped taking suppressants and that only made them anxious.

 

His heat was supposed to hit him already, but it didn’t. Peter told him it was normal, he had been taking suppressants for so long his body was used to it. Peter had never had a heat before and Clint could see he was nervous. He started smell differently a few days ago and Clint thought it was better for him to stay home and already warn the hospital. His preheat scent was already driving Clint crazy, he couldn’t stop wondering how it would be when the real thing started.

 

“Hey Pete...I chose the book…” He stopped himself when he felt the wave of the omega’s scent hit him. “Pete?” He called. He found his boyfriend on the bedroom. He looked differently, Clint couldn’t tell. He wasn’t thinking straight. If that was his heat or not it doesn’t matter anymore. “Is this it?” Clint asked getting closer;

 

“Yeah…” Peter said breathless. Clint notice how their proximity affected the omega and that just made him more aroused. “It’s time.”

 

Clint hold Peter’s face and looked inside his eyes...he was so lucky.

 

“I love you.” He said with a deep voice and kissed him.

 

The kiss quickly escalated, Clint started to take Peter’s clothes off and kiss his body. Peter moaned and plead for contact.

 

“I love you alpha...so much.” Peter whispered while Clint picked him up and laid him on bed.

 

“I’m gonna make you feel great baby.” He said and started kissing his neck.

 

Clint wanted that so bad. He never wanted something or someone that much. It took control over his brain. It could be an alpha thing, but it also could be the amount of love he felt for Peter. He didn’t realize how they went to bed, everything was resumed into his omega. Clint was feeling anxious to make Peter his, he couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“Clint!” Peter moaned when Clint bit his shoulder. He noticed that the omega was impatient, but he didn’t go any faster. He wanted to savor every moment, because it was unique. They wouldn’t be able to live that again.

 

Clint turned Peter around with a fluid movement and started to kiss his spine. All the doubts he felt at some moment were pointless. Peter was gonna be his and that was the only thing in his head. He needed to make Peter his.

 

“Fuck...Clint...c’mon.!” Peter protest, but Clint didn’t change his pace. He slowly took off the omega underwear and lowered his body on to him. Covering Peter with his scent.

 

“I love you baby.” Clint said and kissed his neck, right where moments later his mark would be placed. “I’m gonna make you mine!”

 

“Yes…” Peter said breathless thrusting his dick into the bed and his ass on Clint’s hard one. “Please.”

 

Clint had had his fair share of omegas (and some betas) in his life before Peter, but the omega was always the best. He felt something about him the first time he saw his goofy geek face at Tony’s dorm. Clint wasn’t able to run from it. They had come a long way, some bad moments and some good ones, but Peter was always the best.

 

Clint wasn’t prepared for how much better the omega was on his heat.

 

The taste, the sounds, the touches. Everything made him want Peter more.

 

He was scared he wouldn’t be able to control himself and make Peter right away, ending things too soon. It turned out he didn’t need to worry about that. Clint fucked Peter relentlessly for hours. Peter begged for his knot, but the alpha didn’t want to end. Not yet.

 

“Clint...please.” Peter whispered. “I need…”

 

“One more time baby.” Clint said after Peter came for the fifth time. His body wouldn’t stop until Clint knot him.

 

“Clint…” Peter cried. “I don’t...I don’t know if I can…”

 

“I’m gonna mark you baby.” Clint said thrusting into Peter again. “I’m gonna knot and make you mine!”

 

Peter was only able to moan.

 

The sex became rougher and the control Clint was showing was lost quickly. Clint just wanted knot his omega and when it happened was the most magical orgasm he had ever experienced. His vision was blurred on the edges and he felt a little dizzy.

 

Peter lied weekly and sweaty under him. His scent was lass strong now, but it felt a little different on Clint’s nose now. He was his omega...finally.

 

“Mine…” Clint whispered kissing the fresh mark on the omega’s neck. “Pete...sweetheart, are you okay? Talk to me.”

 

Peter just nodded. His eyes were shut and Clint felt he was already starting to sleep. Clint really worn him out. He took some time to watch him fall asleep caressing his hair and when his knot finally shrink a little bit, he removed himself from Peter and held him close.

 

He didn’t have to swear to himself that he would always take care of his omega or say it out loud. Clint was ready for that so long before he marked Peter, but the feeling of responsibility hit him anyway. People said it was common.

 

Bucky was all over Steve’s the first months after they mated.

 

Bruce was even more distressed with Tony’s crazy dangerous ideas. The man almost had a heart attack when Tony exploded his lab.

 

Even Nat and Matt seemed different although you couldn't tell much, because they were so discreet.

 

Clint wanted to hold Peter and make sure anything bad ever happen to him.

 

Peter was his omega.

 

His mate.

 

Peter was finally his.


End file.
